


conquest of spaces

by laurelsalexis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just a dumb cute thing tbh, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: F.P. isn't sure how legendary the rift between the Northside and the Southside is anymore.





	conquest of spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Ships involving the Serpents are superior, thanks for coming to my ted talk.

F.P. has a complicated relationship with the Northside and he always will. Doesn’t matter who he’s friends with, whose bed he’s sometimes in, or where he’s doing a job. He’s a Southsider at heart, the tattoo on his chest and jacket on his back, meaning more than an affiliation with a gang he’s been in since he was a mere teenager.

He finds that to be true with the others he was raised with. Except Alice. But the rest of them like to keep to the Southside and only ever find themselves with the Northsiders when they have to. So much as one steps into the Whyte Wyrm it doesn’t go well. Well, hadn’t gone well before the kids that were so desperate in looking for places to belong, in legacy and abandonment alike, find themselves actually bringing those Northsiders around.

It’s almost amusing if he didn’t wonder where in the all fuck they got the damn trait from.

It starts with Jughead and Betty Cooper. Before he’s even official Serpent, when F.P. was off being a shit dad that made all the wrong choices over and over again. He brings Betty around during the mess with Jason Blossom. She looks like her mother but she’s far more polite than Alice ever was. Far more…tame, too.

Growing up on the Northside, he supposes.

He kind of expects her to be high and mighty on her high horse but she isn’t. She clearly loves his son and when she’s up there doing that Serpent dance he is half surprised Alice doesn’t have a stroke right then and there.

Like mother, like daughter.

Like father, like son.

When F.P. gets rid of the body that Chic got a little too murder happy with he observes them on the other side of the table as they sit in Pop’s. F.P.’s hand covers Alice’s just as Betty’s head comes to rest on Jughead’s shoulder. They’re all bonded for life by something, then again, he and Alice already had their ties.

Where exactly did that get them?

Nowhere good.

It’s twenty five years before Alice winds up in his bed again and everything is so endlessly complicated. He doesn’t think of that when she’s in his bed though and doesn’t think of the way things are changing between them. Doesn’t think about anything until she’s narrowly escaping from the trailer, mere minutes before Jughead walks through the door to tell him about what happened at school.

He always knew his son was in love with Betty, but when he listens to Jughead go on about the election and the school play…well, that makes it far more clear.

Betty is a regular fixture in the bar. With her blonde hair in the ponytail that is never down and the bright pink of her sweater. She sticks out like a sore thumb, especially when she’s talking with Jughead and some of the other Serpents they both go to school with.

He only realizes later it all started with her.

* * *

Cheryl is not the first Blossom to ever step foot in the bar.

It’s unexpected, of course. So unexpected that F.P. actually considers walking out of there and finding something better to do with his night, but Alice already said she’d meet him there. It’s not worth coming up with some new plan because he’s unwilling to exist in a bar with a teenage girl. The teenage girl who is the twin sister to the boy whose body he got rid of, but a teenage girl nonetheless.

He takes a seat, regardless, eyebrow raising at Toni behind the bar. She slides him his usual and he tries not to leer but when has he ever been any good at pretending he’s not actually looking?

Never.

It’s clearly a thing, the minute they brush hands, and there’s a soft laughter he didn’t think either harsh girl was capable of. They speak in hushed whispers as he uses the straw to stir the ice in the drink he hasn’t taken a sip of, more laughter, longer touches. He’s entirely sure both of them forget he’s actually there. He rolls his eyes. If only for the fact that out of everyone in Riverdale Toni has to be into Cheryl Blossom.

It’s actually kind of funny if he really takes a moment to think about it.

Toni only disappears into the back when they are out of those damn little straws, touching lingering, giving him a look before she disappears around the bend. He’s known Toni long enough to know that the look means for him to be nice. He can be. He usually isn’t but he can be.

He doesn’t need to speak to Cheryl. In fact, it would probably be better if he didn’t. So he does. Clearly, because he’s F.P. “Little far South for the likes of you.”

Cheryl sits up straighter, not daring to even look at him. “Is that what you said to my brother before he was murdered in this very questionable establishment?”

“As prickly as your mother.” He didn’t even like to think about Penelope Blossom, but if the damn shoe fit..

“I am nothing like my mother.” Her tone is like ice as she turns her head, eyes narrowed at him, sizing him up as only Cheryl can.

He put up his hands in defense and can sense the touchy subject from ten miles away. His old man’s been dead far too long and he still knows exactly the kind of button that can be pushed.

“How is Mrs. Cooper? Emphasis on  **Mrs**.”

That sets something off in him, causes him to recoil, even if just a bit. They were being careful. Or at least he thought they were. Just for the sake of Jughead and Betty. Neither of them want to scar their kids more than already. “What do you want?”

“Nothing.” She shrugs, a smile on her face, going back to the drink in front of her. “I am not here. I never spoke to you.”

“It’s never that simple.” Between Hiram and the Blossoms, to rival gangs and Penny he knows that things are never that simple. He really isn’t in the business of owing debts. Cheryl will tell the little secret when the moment suits here and it’ll be the worst possible time.

“My mother is a horrible excuse of a person.” Her voice is low and soft, filled with anger and rage.

He is annoyed that he manages to feel for the damn girl when he’s seen her in action and frankly, she’s too much of a Blossom for his taste. “You got that right, kid.”

Toni comes out with a box of straws and napkins, putting them away in their rightful spots. Her eyebrows raise at F.P.

“Don’t let the others give you shit for her being here.”

“I never do.” Toni smiles at that.

Alice comes to a stop next him, smile instant upon seeing her, brows furrowed at the sight before her. “Is that?”

“Nice to see you, Mrs. Cooper.”

“Cheryl.” Alice smiles, to be polite over anything else, turning her attention to F.P.

“Upstairs. I’ll explain.”

* * *

F.P. is the one working behind the bar for once. He doesn’t have a shift at Pop’s, Hog Eye is sick for the first time in twenty damn years, and something about Toni having plans of somesort. Not that he minds. It involves a lot of him standing there and watching everyone, a few idle chats with anyone who chooses to sit down.

Truthfully, it’s a rather quiet lull when it comes to any Serpent business. Not that he’s complaining. Everything that’s been happening as of late is reminding him of his own bullshit as a teen.

So when Veronica Lodge walks through the door something is  _definitely_  up.

He doesn’t trust any of the Lodges as far as he can throw them. His arms cross as he watches Veronica move through the sea of men until she’s standing at the pool table.

Interesting.

F.P. takes a few steps until he’s where Betty is sitting as she waits for Jughead. “What is Veronica Lodge doing here?”

Betty looks up from where she’s scrolling on her phone, turning to see Veronica. A smile and wave are given before she turns back to F.P. “She’s dating Sweet Pea, I think.”

_Interesting_.

“I thought she was dating Red.”

Betty looks confused, if only for a moment, before it becomes clear. “They broke up.”

“And now she’s with Sweet Pea.”

Betty nods, turning her head and looking at him. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t.” Okay, so that’s not entirely true but contrary to popular belief he does tend to keep an eye on the kids. “I’m not going to have Hiram Lodge busting through my door, am I?”

“They don’t know.”

F.P. rolls his eyes, because of the course they don’t. “Thanks, Betty.” He says, gesturing to Jughead walking through the door.

“Anytime.” She smiles as she grabs her stuff and moves over to greet her boyfriend.

It takes twenty minutes before Sweet Pea is coming up to the bar, wanting a drink for her and Veronica. It’s clear that he’s not going to offer up the information on his own.

“Lodge?” He asks, sliding him the drinks. “As in daughter of Hiram and Hermione Lodge?”

Sweet Pea doesn’t do anything but stare right back. “Cooper? As in mother of Betty Cooper? The turncoat.”

“Watch it.” There’s a slight narrowing of his gaze.

“Everyone has eyes, F.P.” Sweet Pea shrugs, grabbing the glasses. “She’s not like her parents.”

F.P. looks between the two of them. “Veronica, c’mere.”

Veronica’s eyes widen, slightly, swallowing before she walks over. “Mr. Jones.”

“Your parents know where you are?”

“No.” She answers, shaking her head, hands clasping in front of her.

“They know about this?” He gestures to her and Sweet Pea.

“No.”

He gives them a moment to sweat it out just for his own amusement. “The moment he steps foot in here - ”

“He won’t.” Veronica interrupts before F.P. can even finish his sentence. “Hiram and Hermione Lodge are not stepping foot in the Southside unless they have to.” She looks between them, making sure to not hit a sore spot. “No offense.”

_Girl has a point_ , is all he really thinks. “Go ahead.”

* * *

The Whyte Wyrm is so packed that F.P. can barely move through. He let the younger Serpents throw a party and well, it clearly turned into something. Better there than at someone’s house where someone who probably, definitely, call the cops. No interest in bailing his kid out of jail and Alice would have his head if Betty ended up arrested.

He has much better ideas of what he wants to do with Alice.

It doesn’t take much convincing for her to come. All he had to do was ask and she shows up in all black, to which he eyes far too much, especially when she’s walking off from him in those too tight leather pants.

They’re supposed to be making some attempts to be subtle but that isn’t really working out. He’s convinced the kids are distracted and Alice is only gripping onto his hand tighter. They do manage to wiggle through the crowds until they are in the back, his hand finding the handle of the door as she kisses him.

“Shit.” Is the only word heard from an all too male voice.

F.P. turns just slightly, biting down on his lip to not laugh. ““Keller. Fangs.”

Both of the boys are creating a distance between themselves, readjusting their clothes.

“Mr. Jones.” Kevin greets, clearly his throat, “Mrs. Cooper.”

F.P is really trying not to laugh and he can feel the way Alice is stifling her own against his shoulder. There was a time in which they were the busted ones, not the ones doing the busting.

“Kevin.” Alice greets, putting on that tone of voice she’s known for. “I didn’t expect to see you here .”

F.P. bursts out laughing, unable to help himself.

Alice lightly swats at him. “F.P.”

He puts his hand up the moment he sees Fangs open his mouth, looking to give some explanation. “Didn’t think you had it in you, Fangs.” There’s a smirk on his lips, backing off slowly. “Lock the door and clean up after yourselves.”

When he turns back to Alice she rolls her eyes at him, gripping onto his open jacket. “No interrogation?”

“They’re trying to get laid.”

“So are we.” She reminds.

“There’s still upstairs?”

Alice doesn’t say anything more and just tugs him in that direction.  

* * *

It’s not until he sees them all together in the bar does it become so obvious. The divide still exists between the Northside and the Southside, but there is clearly something that makes the tracks a little less important.

It’s Christmas and they’re all working together to do stuff for the Southside. It’s nice. Probably because Alice had put her touch on everything this year and it became far more serious than it had the previous year. This year he’s not running drugs for Penny and things feel…calm.

Decent.

Jughead isn’t too thrilled with him ever since he and Alice made the choice to actually tell the kids what is going on. He’ll come around.

Alice has him tying bows, as if he’s any good at it, or there’s anything remotely interesting to do. He does it, though, without complaint even. When she sits down next to him he just smiles, turning his body so he’s angled towards her.

“What’s that look, F.P.?”

“Look around.”

She does, eyes drifting between the tables and people in there, before resting back on him. “What?”

“When we were teens it would never have been like this.”

“Oh, could you imagine?  _Penelope Blossom_  in here?” Alice laughs softly at the thought. “Or  _Hermione_.”

“Still half shocked you’re here.”

Alice kisses him, his hand on the side of her face as he returns it. He’s content and dare he say happy.

F.P. hasn’t known the meaning of happy in a hell of a long time.

He didn’t really think happy would involve the mess of teens currently in his car, kids of people he’s known his entire life, and not quite liked. But he’ll take it.

“You promised no kissing.” Jughead said, making a face, handing the clipboard over.

“You want to tell me about the incident in the trailer?”

Jughead’s eyes go wide, ever so slightly. “I’m just gonna go help Veronica.”

“Thought so.”

Alice turns to F.P., eyebrow raised. “What happened in the trailer?”

“Don’t know.” he shrugs, “but it worked.”

Alice smiles, “Come on, King of the Misfits. Cheryl has some suggestions she would like to run past us.”

“This should be entertaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter.](https://twitter.com/laurelsalexis)


End file.
